shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathrynn Lighthand
Kathrynn Lighthand was once a friendly and devout Paladin of the Light who fought for the Argent Dawn and the Women of Ironforge. Killed in the initial assault on Naxxramas, she was mourned by the friends and family who survived her. In a cruel twist of fate the capable healer was brought into unlife in the aftermath, and has since rejoined her former associates, taking on the name of Kathrynn Stonereaver. History Gwinna and Ragnar Lighthand had great expectations of their twin daughters Kathrynn and Freija. As a priestess and a guardsman, their opinions on the path to greatness varied significantly. Kathrynn can recall hearing many a heated argument during the course of her childhood, wherein Ragnar would explain the honor and practicality of the art of combat and defense while Gwinna would argue for the importance of discipline and humility associated with a life guided by the Light. Eventually Kathrynn and Freija proposed what should have seemed the obvious compromise - training as holy warriors. Satisfied with this, the Lighthand daughters began their education in the Mystic Ward of Ironforge where they learned the basic principles of the Light and their combat studies began in the Military Ward. After the initial years of study, Kathrynn was deemed too timid for hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, she displayed an extremely strong affinity for using the Light to mend wounds and defend her allies. Due to this she was forced to leave her family as her training moved from Ironforge to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind where she spent several years perfecting the role of the Battle Cleric. After completing her studies, she returned home as a fledgling Paladin. Though her sister had already left the city to join the Argent Dawn in their struggle against the Scourge, Kathrynn remained in Dun Morogh, aiding its citizens and gaining further confidence in the field. It was in a fierce blizzard out in the icy hills that she met Auslin Wildbrew and her ursine companion Bjarn. Stranded in the storm, they made their way to small cave only to find it inhabited by a monstrous yeti. The two dwarves gathered their strength and slayed the beast. After their ordeal, Kathrynn and Auslin remained close friends and found they had a shared interest in Engineering and often discussed ways to make more potent explosives or how to make a mechanical critter seem just a bit more lifelike. Kathrynn found particular joy in clockwork toys as well as in the volatile devices one generally associates with the Goblins of South Kalimdor. Additionally, Kathrynn had a tendency to find creative ways to add bombs to the role of battle healing. In the years to follow, Kathrynn used her skills to some minor renown, adventuring with the Women of Ironforge and other heroes. Her travels took her through the heart of Blackrock Mountain, the twisted city of Stratholme, and the ruinous empire of Zul'gurub. She and her allies were brought face-to-face with some of Azeroth's most fabled evils. Eventually the call of the Argent Dawn brought Kathrynn back to the front lines of the ongoing war in the Plaguelands. When the threat of Naxxramas was identified, Kathrynn was assigned to a small scouting team and was charged with the task of entering the Ziggurat and establishing a point of entry for the Argent forces. Although the team made it inside the cursed structure, they were eventually cut off and never made their way outside. Kathrynn Lighthand was listed as one of the countless casualties of the Scourge invasion. Death was but a short respite for Kathrynn as the icy grip of the Lich King pulled her ravaged soul back from the darkness and called her back into undeath. Kathrynn's memories of her awakening are ephemeral nightmares full of necromancers and bloody blades and twisting, searing pain. Though she was fortunate enough to regain her free will in the Battle for Light's Hope, she remains a fully changed woman. She returned in silence to Ironforge and rejoined her guildmates who greeted her with an uncomfortable mixture of joy and sorrow. Although Kathrynn has re-established a relationship with Freija, she has yet to return to her parents, ashamed of her altered state. Out of respect for a life once loved and lost, Kathrynn has discarded her old name to become Kathrynn Stonereaver. Personality Once a warm and gentle soul, soft spoken and forgiving perhaps to a fault, Kathrynn has become cold and distant. From time to time she can connect with her old memories and enjoy time spent with her friends, but generally she can only touch her past as though they were stories from an old book. She has a tendency toward distraction, often appearing to look through others or focus on things unseen or unheard. Kathrynn is often almost eerily quiet, though she claims that she prefers to remain so as not to accidentally let out any unwanted emotions. Her death severed her former connection with the Light, a fact that broke her heart thoroughly, and she carries a burning sense of betrayal because of it. She still finds small pleasure in her old clockwork companions, though she lost her delicate engineer's touch in death. Likes: Clockwork toys, Fires, Flowers Dislikes: Undeath, Cold, Elekks Quote: "Let it never be said that the Light is always kind to those who follow faithfully." Category:Women of Ironforge Category:Death Knights